


Glitter / Phan AU

by sofisilly



Category: Phan, dan and phil, the fantastic foresome
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofisilly/pseuds/sofisilly
Summary: Dan Howell, the teen who moved into Pennsylvania who was from Manchester,  was like everyone else. Just a tad bit different. It's not that he was introverted, he simply didn't enjoy the crowds with unknown faces, and those silly high school parties. The place where stupid teenagers go to get drunk and ruin their lives.Until he met Phil Lester.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester, dan/phil - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	Glitter / Phan AU

"C'mon, it's not even that bad", Cameron said to Dan holding up a painting. A girl, who was standing in a crowd of hundreds of people all colored in black. The girl was painted to have golden blonde hair and sky blue eyes with tears filled in her eyes. The black-shaded people would all walk around her ignoring the sadness in her ocean eyes.

"Honestly, it's amazing" , He said lifting his arms, Dan's sketchbook flying out of his hands and onto the floor. "I'm serious!"

"No need to throw my belongings, lad." Dan picked up his book from the ground. He gets upset when people don't respect his property. Especially if it's something from the UK. He had gotten the book from England, a gift from his friend.

"Sorry!" Dan gave him a look.

"It's not even that good. I don't know why the hell you're so obsessed with it. Its actually one of my worsts." Dan said, ripping the page out of the book. "I think I'll just throw it away."

Cameron snatched the paper out of his hands. "You're fucking crazy if you think you could just throw away this amazing masterpiece."

"Whatever." Dan crossed his arms over his chest, "Do what you want with it."

Cameron smirked, "Anything?"

"What idea have I given you?" Dan playfully rolled his eyes and crossed his leg over his left.

"Well, " Cameron paused. "Nah dude, I wont say anything." He teased and got up from his bed over to his pile of video games.

"Fuckin' hate when you do that." Dan was desperate for an answer.

"Well if you really wanna know" Cameron said with a smile throwing the PlayStation controller at Dan. "Beat me in Mortal Kombat and maybe I'll tell you."

Dan let out a laugh. "You literally think you can beat me in Mortal Kombat, yet I whooped your ass yesterday." Cameron laughed and put the game right into the console. As the game loaded up, Dan looked over at Cameron and let out a chuckle.

"I honestly can't believe you're making me do this over a shit drawing." His smile grew even wider when Cameron rolled his eyes. His dimple plastered onto his white skin as his curly hair fell perfectly over his face. 

"Choose your character" Showed on the screen. Dan immediately went over to Kitana. "Why do you always pick her?" Cameron asked choosing Raiden. Dan pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. "She is a beautiful elegant princess-fucking-warrior machine." Dan continued, "She also has the easiest combos to remember, is that a problem mister 'Elder lighting god'."

Cameron shook his head at Dan and chose the map. He loved when Dan did that. It always made him laugh. They are best friends after all.

The match began as Dan took the first hit. "Fuck you for that." Dan said punching Raiden. They continued to battle for the rest of the round time. Kitana was on the ground. "You're such an asshole, this is why I never play with you." 

Cameron laughed. Dan is a sore loser. Whenever he plays any type of game, he will get so angry to the point where he would ignore every single living thing. Years ago, him and Cameron played a game on hangman and Dan didn't talk to Cam for the rest of the day because he couldn't guess the phrase.

The boys continued to play intensely. It got to where it was so intense, Dan and Cameron were slamming every single possible button on the controller. Eventually after two more rounds. Dan pulled the finishing move on Cameron, beating him with a fatality. 

"You're ass at this game, I hope you know that." Dan is also a sore winner. Whenever he gets the chance, he will always brag about his glorious win, according to him. Cameron shoved Dan's shoulder.

"Can you tell me your plans for my painting now? I won fair and square, so now you have to tell me." Dan said smiling mischievously at Cameron. He rolled his eyes and blurted out as fast as he could, "Iwanttoenteritintothecontest". Dan blinked and gave him a confusing look. "Jesus Christ, slow down."

"I want to enter it into the contest." Cameron said in a complete sentence. Dan shook his head furiously. "You're funny if you think you can put that piece-of-shit art in the dumb contest."

Cameron tried to change his mind, "Like I said earlier, I honestly don't think it's a 'piece-of-shit art." Cameron always saw a lot in Dan. He know's that Dan's without-a-doubt an artist. He had been close with him ever since he set foot in Pennsylvania.

"I literally don't even have the class. I draw and paint for fun." Dan has anxiety and he easily gets angry. Whenever he feels trapped or sad or anything below, he will draw his feelings out, or just paint. It's his way to cope. The drawing he drew, in his opinion was sloppy. But it still came from the heart. 

The girl he drew in the picture was a representation of himself in the crowd full of people who truly didn't seem to care about him. That Dan was hurting and tried so hard to show it, but nobody wanted to show him the care he needed in order to be happy. Dan did not want something that was personal to him be judged at some shit contest. 

Dan's train of thought was broken by the ringing of his phone. He took his phone out his pocket and saw that his mother was calling him. "Hey, mum. Everything okay?"

"Dinner's ready if you want to come home." She said in her a soft, soothing voice. "I made your favorite."

Dan got up from the chair he was sitting in and grabbed his book bag from off the floor. "I'm on my way. I'll be there in ten." Dan said handing back the controller to Cameron. "Love you."

The call ended.

"Alright, Cam. See you tomorrow." Cameron nodded his head, "See ya." Dan walked out the room, down the stairs, and through the front door.

The coat over his body protected his skin from the harsh, cold winter. Small strands of his curly hair fell on his face. His ears and nose were tinted pink, and every breath he took, a puff pf warm air would come out. Dan walked down the streets with earbuds in his ears and hands in his pockets. The sun was setting perfectly with the sky, blending in with the snow.

Minutes after walking, Dan had gotten to the front of his house. The house was a normal size. Three rooms and two bathrooms. The walls were plastered with a light, subtle purple, and the floor was brown. Dan took the key out from his pocket, and unlocked the door.

His mum had his plate on the dining room table, her plate being across from his. He took off his shoes so he wouldn't wet the floor with the snow he dragged in, and shook off his coat. He hung it on the coat hanger and sat down, waiting for his mother. "I'm home, mum!", he yelled out to her.

"I smell food" Dan smiled, starring down at his favorite dish. His mum finally finished washing the dishes and sat down in front of Dan. "Hello, Daniel. How was school today?", she asked with a delicate smile on her face. Dan jabbed his fork into his food. "Same as always."

"What's with the fancy clothes tonight?" Dan said, pointing at her. His mother wore a beautiful red dress that was covered in glitter (along with her eye makeup). "I'm going out." She replied.

"Where? Since when do you ever leave the house?" She gave Dan a look, meaning 'shut up before I throw my shoe at you'. "Where'd the dress even come from? Are you going on a date or something?" He chuckled. He was only messing with her, he didn't mean to be rude. "Mind your business, Daniel. I'll go wherever I want."

The both of them finished their food and washed their dish. Dan went into the living room to watch TV while his mum pampered herself to look perfect. "Mom, seriously where are you going? It's already dark outside."

His mother ignored him.

"It's dangerous, I don't want you to get hurt." Dan said, about to walk over to her. "I'm fine, I won't be alone anyways, love you darling." She said, walking out the house.

Dan continued to watch TV on the couch until he fell asleep.

\---

It was the next morning. Dan's alarm was blaring in his ear. A small gleam of light flashed through the small gap between the curtain onto his face. His hair was messy, and he had drool falling from the side of his mouth. 

He tried to ignore the sound by pulling one of the couch pillows over his head. Nothing worked. "Shut up!" Dan shoved his phone off the couch and managed to press the 'stop' button. He grunted and rolled over onto the floor. He grabbed his phone and saw that it was six o'clock in the morning. 

He went upstairs and took a shower. He fell asleep without brushing his teeth or even changing into his pajamas. Dan brushed his teeth and blow dried his hair at the same time. He didn't want it to be wet when he went to school, he preferred it to be dry. 

Dan wrapped his towel around his waist and walked into his room. Dan's room was mostly black and white. His bed had a few stuffed animals from his childhood, black sheets, and clean white pillows. His walls were plain. The desk was next to his bed. It was painted black with a mirror on top. His laptop and a few pencils were neatly organized.

Dan went over to his wardrobe to get himself a clean pair of clothes. A black sweatshirt that covered his fingertips, blue jeans that were slightly ripped, and some black socks to match with his shoes. He fluffed his hair in the mirror, smiling as he was satisfied with the way he looked. He wore glasses with a top frame but no bottom.

He sprayed deodorant and cologne on himself and he was off to the kitchen. It was now 6:30. Dan grabbed a banana from the center of the table, and went back upstairs. He opened his mother's room door. The lights were off, and her bed was empty.

"Mum?" Dan called out. Complete silence. She wasn't home. Dan's mum never left the house. She would only leave to go to work or to buy groceries. He felt his stomach drop. He rushed downstairs and back into the kitchen. A note was left on the refrigerator.

"I'm going to be home late, darling. I left food for you in the microwave just in case you get hungry. I love you - Mum"

"Fuck." Dan groaned. He wondered to himself, 

"Why is she all of a sudden leaving the house?"

"Why is she being so suspicious?"

"Is she out doing drugs?"

His mind got too carried away. He cut off his list of questions when his phone made a noise from the living room. He threw away his banana peel and grabbed his phone. It was a text from Cameron.

Cam: Audrey told me there's this thing going on at school today

Dan quickly replied,

Dan: Can I get a ride please? My mom isn't home and it's too far to walk.

He put down his phone and walked over to the fridge. Dan picked out a white bowl from the cupboard and the unopened milk. He started making cereal with his favorite, fruity pebbles. He sat at the table waiting for Cameron to respond. His phone rung.

Cameron: Yeah, sure thing. Be there in tea.

Cameron: Tken

Cameron: ten

Cameron: I'm sorry, I cant English properly.

Dan giggled at his phone and responded.

Dan: Dumbass.

He finished his cereal and washed his dish. Dan walked over to the front door and put on his shoes along with his coat. His phone was in his pocket, earbuds in, and book bag hanging over his left shoulder.

Dan sat on a bench outside, in front of his house. It felt as if Cameron took forever to get there. Dan is stubborn and always wants things done on his time and on his schedule. He truly appreciates Cameron driving over to his house to pick him up, he just hated to wait.

A few minutes later, Cameron showed up at his house. Dan smiled, and stood up. A snowflake fell on his hand. Dan looked up and saw a beautiful cloud filled with small little snowflakes dancing in the air. His smile grew bigger. He got into the passenger seat.

"Safety is number one priority." Cameron said pointing to Dan's seat belt. He looked over at the seat belt, chuckled, and stuck his tongue out at Cameron. "The world won't do shit to my just because of a stupid seat belt."

Cameron rolled his eyes and started their way to school. As he drove, he looked over at Dan. He smiled and slowly began to drive faster. Dan didn't notice though. He was too busy listening to the music playing in the car. Cameron found the perfect time. He immediately stepped on his breaks when he saw a Stop sign. He made sure nobody was behind him just in case.

Dan flung right on to the glass at full speed. His cheek was pressed up the front window and his phone flew into the backseat. After he sat back down, he punched Cameron on the arm at full force. "You almost broke my fucking neck, dipshit." Dan's face turned red.

"Put on your seat belt or I'll do it again." Cameron burst out laughing. Dan didn't find it funny at all. He also didn't want to admit that Cameron was right. Dan sucked his teeth and angrily put on the seat belt. "Aw, is poor little Daniel upset because he knows I'm right?" Cameron teased, proud of his little 'joke' he played on Dan.

"Fuck you, and fuck off." Dan said looking out the window. He was embarrassed. "Hey, remember you're in my car and I will actually leave your ass in the middle of the street so you can walk your grumpy ass to school in the snow." 

Dan had shut up. He knew that if he said something else, Cameron would've actually kicked him out the car just to mess with him. They both treat each other the same way. They're both super rude to one another, have a dark sense of humor, have the same language, and think alike. People in school believe they could've been separated at birth.

They both listened to Cameron's music for the rest of the ride. Dan drummed his fingers on the door of the car. Cameron then started to sing to the words playing. A few minutes later they were both screaming lyrics and dancing in their seats to the music letting it flow through their bodies. 

They arrived at school shortly after their small dance. The boys got out the car and began walking towards the front doors of the school. Dan noticed a huge poster plastered onto the wall next to the two glass doors.

Winter Wonderland!

Join us for our special holiday themed dance. It will be located in the gym next week. Food will be provided. Pay will be accepted at any lunch or in room 503

Dan rolled his eyes at what he was reading. He couldn't believe that another dance was being put on at the school for no reason. They were stupid in his opinion. He found it as an excuse just for girls to dress slutty and for the guys to try to get fucked. 

Dan tapped Cameron on the shoulder and pointed at the dark blue poster. It was decorated with white snowflakes. "Don't you think these things are kinda stupid?" Dan asked with disgust in his voice. Cameron shrugged his shoulders.

"Well I mean, it's not like I hate them like you do. Besides, I go because I get to hang out with friends and I do it for Audrey so the school could raise money or whatever." Cameron replied looking at the poster. Dan nodded his head, and they both walked into the school together.

Everybody was in their normal groups. The popular kids, the 'in-betweens', the nerds, all the cliques. It's not that Dan didn't have a clique- well he didn't. He just knew everybody and they all knew him. Nobody exactly had a problem with him.

Dan went up to the people he knew and said hi. He pulled out his phone and opened up his text messages.

Dan: Hey, Audrey. Where ya at?

In seconds, she replied.

Audrey: Literally just look for the longest table you can find with a big red box on top. I'm sitting with three other girls.

Dan put his phone in his pocket and began looking for Audrey.

On his way, he heard a slight screech coming from the bathroom. Out of curiosity, he walked inside to see what was going on. Two boys were kicking another kid down to the floor.

"You're fucking pathetic." One of the boys said, kicking him again. People walked by and laughed, or just walked away not wanting to interfere. Dan grew mad.

"Only pathetic thing here is your hairline." Dan called out, leaning against the wall looking down on his phone. The boy walked up to Dan, not believing what he had said. "Wanna run that back again."

"Sorry, I don't talk to people who don't brush their teeth in the morning." Dan said holding onto his nose and looking other way. The teen who was being hurt looked over at Dan and smiled, still lying on the ground. "Get lost before I fuck the both of you up." The two boys gave Dan a look and walked out the bathroom.

He rushed over to the person on the floor. "Are you alright?" He asked looking at him on the ground. He saw true pain in his eyes. Not from being physically hurt, but emotionally too. Dan saw his sadness and his hurt in every move the boy made. He nodded his head, stumbling to stand.

"If they ever try messing with you again, just tell me. I'll be there in no time, I promise." Dan said helping him up from the ground. He smiled, and nodded his head, letting Dan know that he was listening and agreed. They both left the bathroom

The boy looked back at Dan. 

"What's your name?"


End file.
